vision of my love
by deformed beauty
Summary: [Gaasaku] Why was she still here, she didn't want to. She thought she'd die. I suggest you read main story first, kind of necassary.


**a/n: Better read the main story first, just click my profile and you'll find it. So here is the sequel ppl have been naggin at me about, enjoy!**

-------------------------gaasaku

Vision of my love

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------...

Sakura woke ubruptly from her nightmare when she heard someone open the door and she looked at the nurse who came in through it.

"Good morning, Sakura," the woman said with a smile. Sakura didn't smile back. The nurse took a look at her and continued the routine. Sakura longed to get out of there, even if she was a nurse herself, she still didn't like to be the patient.

After the nurse was finished, Sakura went back to her sleep. Sakura then woke up again when someone once again had entered her room, this time it was her long time friend, Ino.

The gorgeous blonde took a seat in the chair by Sakura's bed and looked at her with sympathy.

"I hope you're better now..." She said quietly. Sakura only nodded.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Ino asked after a while.

"Why don't you believe me?" Sakura asked instead.

"Because your stories, illusions just isn't reasonable, I knew that you loved him, but to do this?" She looked frustrated by now, Sakura had talked about suicide just because she wanted to see her boyfriend again, but she wouldn't let Sakura hurt herself again.

"I don't believe you, why can't you just trust me on this?"

"Because... your going crazy!" She shouted, tears spinging to her eyes.

"I am not!" She yelled back, sitting up in agitation.

"I'm sorry, but I already signed you in on a hospital that can help you," Ino sighed in pain, she never intended to do it, but this was going too far.

"You mean a nut house!" Sakura didn't back down, she couldn't believe her. How could she, she had always confided in Ino even if she didn't wanted to and this was what she did when Sakura had trusted her.

"Sakura, please, I trusted you in your decisions, can you trust in mine now?" Ino's tears finally dropped.

"No, now can you leave?" Sakura lay back down and turned her head the other way, feeling betrayed and sad at the same time, she just couldn't face Ino right now.

"All right, but promise me that you won't escape," Ino said, wiping her tears away with her hand. Sakura didn't bother to answer back, she only pushed her legs up, making herself to a tiny ball.

Ino left the room with a short "bye" after that and Sakura only felt worse. She tried to sleep, but the whole place was haunted with dead people so she stayed awake, listening to each and everyones complains. She did it even if she didn't want to.

------------------------------------------.

That afternoon the nurse that had taken care of her had said it was ok for her to go home, apparently she hadn't heard that Sakura was going to the mental place, so Sakura quickly made her escape.

Running out the door with the rest of her belongings that Ino had brought to her, she decided to go home, pack a few things and move away. There was no way Ino would give up now when she had decided to send Sakura to the institute.

_'Finally home,'_ Sakura thought, she had always loved the place because it was the place she and Gaara had bought together.

'Just need money and clothing,' She quickly made her way through her apartment in search for her things before she walked out the door. Closing it she felt more or less ready for a new life, where she wouldn't be so foolish and trust anyone so easily again. She'd have Gaara and that was enough. Sakura decided to walk to the bus station where she would take the first bus that would take her as far away from Ino and her old life as possible.

Walking across the road near the bus station she didn't notice that an oncoming bus was coming from the side and didn't have the time to stop.

The driver saw a person coming from the sidewalk right before him. He yelled out.

Screeching the driver swerved to the side, but cars was driving there so on a reflex he swerved back and hit a person right on. The bus stopped apruptly. blood splashed on the windows in the front and people yelled, running out of the bus as fast as the doors opened.

Someone called the ambulance and soon you could hear sirens coming to the accident.

-----------------------------------------.

Sakura didn't get what was going on, the most she could remember was thinking of her new life, going across the road to the other side when she suddenly only could feel pain.

It felt like a dream, someone called out to her, at least she thought they were and then she could feel movement and loud sirens. Everything was so hazy, she just wanted to sleep, it was too confusing.

_'Just stop it, let me sleep and I'll be fine...' _

-----------------------------------------.

Sakura woke up, once again covered in sweat. 'What happened?' Was what first came in to her mind. Recalling yesterdays event, she felt panic rise up her chest.

If she was still in the hospital then they might have Ino come over again and then she'll know that Sakura tried to flee. Sakura tried to sit up, but none of her muscels were obeying her order. She tried over and over again, but the best she got was to lift her head.

'What happened to me, what did they do?' Sakura felt the panic again, being a nurse she was afraid that she might be paralysed.

'No, please, no!' She silently cried, afraid of the worst.

Then she felt a tug on her duvet. It came twice, then her duvet suddenly coloured black. Sakura's eyes widened.

Not again, not now, she couldn't help them now. She couldn't do anything at all.

She twisted her head slightly to the left and saw a small child, the girl was obviously one of the hospitals dead. She had long, dark hair that was in Sakuras opinion, really beautiful, but once she caught sight od the girls face, she silently winced. It looked like she had been beaten and someone had obviously destroyed a potential beauty.

Sakura felt sad for her, but on the same time she was scared. Would she be angry at Sakura when she found out that Sakura couldn't help her at all. Sakura lay there quietly, waiting for the girls response.

A small hand covered Sakura's. A token on sympathy. Sakura breathed out. She let out a tiny smile, but was then terrified when the room became flooded with other ghosts. Dozens and dozens of people came into her room, they were all either mangled or very angry. Sakura couldn't breathe.

'W-what is happening?' She tried breathing in with all her might but then she felt pain all over her chest area.She felt like she was passing out when doctors and nurses ran in, not aware of the thick, dead crowd around her bed. She hadn't even noticed when the machines beside her had started beeping and now she saw dots all over, her vision got weaker before she finally passed out.

--------------------------------.

Sakura opened her eyes, but then she twitched at the scene in front of her. She was on a bed, lying still, but then she was somehow not there. Sakura looked away and noticed her arms, they were as equally scary as the dead people she saw.

'I'm-I'm dead!' She almost started crying, but then she didn't feel so scared, after all Gaara should be around somewhere, right?

Looking around and outside her room, she could see a familiar figure leaning against a wall. He looked down on his feets, looking all gloomy.

Sakura smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled and bounced up to him.

"Gaa-chan!" He looked up, he was first surprised and then he looked at her with so much affection, she thought he might have burst.

She gingerly held Gaara while he brought her in. She cried on his shoulder then, Sakura really hadn't felt so happy as she was now.

"Finally..." He said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------. 3

**a/n: Finally done. So what do you think? I didn't think it was as good as the other, but still very decent. Anyway, now you know that I'm not as dead as it seems, I'm just writing my chapters and before I can get up a few, I won't be publishing any of it, sooorry!**

**Ok, now reviews, please!!**


End file.
